Many manufacturing and industrial processes require periodic precise measurements of structural components relative to one another or to a fixed frame of reference. For example, many industrial machines include moveable components that can shift sufficiently out of a specified position to require periodic adjustment and realignment. In other industrial processes, it may be necessary to mount a piece of stock material at a specified height and/or geometric alignment relative to certain machines that will perform work on the stock material.
The paper industry includes many such examples where machinery parts and stock materials must be periodically aligned. In particular, very large and heavy rolls of paper are often mounted on massive industrial machines for subsequent use and processing. The elevation and alignment of these large rolls of paper must be checked at the start of the process and periodically thereafter. The measurements may include elevational measurements of the cylindrical core at both opposed ends and elevational measurements of the outermost coil at both opposed ends. Such measurements typically may be carried out by placing a scale, generally vertically, next to the roll and using an optical level or similar device at a fixed location spaced from the roll. This may require a large dedicated surveyor's scale with an expensive specially adapted stand, such as a tripod. Alternatively, this may require a more conventional scale and ruler to be held in a vertical position by one employee while a second employee makes readings through an appropriate optical level. This latter technique requires an inefficient use of personnel for making a simple measurement. In situations where two employees are not available, it typically is necessary to rig a temporary and often inaccurate holding apparatus from available equipment.
In many other situations it is necessary to make horizontal measurements. For example, stock material may have to be centered along a spindle or mounted on a spindle or pallet to ensure clearance from other parts of the machine. In these situations a scale may be mounted horizontally on a flat surface, or horizontally on an arcuate surface, such as on the above-described large rolls of paper. Furthermore, the degree of curvature for such arcuate rolls may vary considerably from one measurement to the next.
In most such measurements, it is important to ensure that the scale extends substantially perpendicular or parallel to a particular frame of reference. Thus, it may be desirable to extend a scale perpendicular to a horizontal surface for various vertical measurements, or to extend the scale parallel to a horizontal surface for assessing clearance and alignment.
The prior art includes many devices for holding a scale. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,122 which issued to Mann on Jan. 31, 1984 shows a generally rectangular block having a V-shaped notch in one side and having an aperture extending entirely therethrough to intersect the apex of the V-shaped notch. The aperture in the block is dimensioned to receive a plug which in turn is configured to receive a measurement scale. The surface of the block into which the V-shaped notch extends defines a base, and can be positioned on a planar surface with the scale extending from the opposite side of the block. Alternatively, the V-shaped notch can be mounted to an arcuate surface, such as a shaft. The structure shown in U.S. Pat. 4,428,122 is limited to measurement functions where the scale exactly bisects the V-shaped notch. Thus, although the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,122 may be useful for making certain vertical measurements, it is of limited versatility, and cannot address many of the measurement and alignment needs encountered in the above-described industrial manufacturing processes. Furthermore it will not enable placement of the scale immediately adjacent a vertical surface.
Another known scale holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,175 which issued to Stockman on June 4, 1968. The apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,175 is operative to move various scales through spacial orientations to achieve a desired spacial orientation of a form. This apparatus is extremely complex and costly, and would be of limited usefulness in many industrial processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,969 issued to Chaires on Apr. 3, 1979 and shows a base that can be used in either of two orientations to support a surveyor's rod. The base, in its plan view, is of broad rectangular configuration, but its cross-sectional view, defines a narrow generally trapezoidal shape. The base further includes a pair of mounting projections, with one mounting projection extending from one broad base and with the other mounting projection extending from one of the narrow bases. The mounting projections are adapted to receive a special surveyor's rod having an aperture therein. The broad rectangular surface of the base can be laid flat on a generally planar surface with the surveyor's rod extending from the oppositely directed projection. Alternatively, the base can be rotated 90.degree. and can be driven partially into the ground such that the surveyor's rod is mounted to the projection extending from the narrow face of the base. The apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,969 is limited to scales having an aperture therein to receive one of the two projections extending therefrom. Thus, this apparatus would be of limited usefulness in most industrial manufacturing operations.
The prior art includes many other devices to facilitate the vertical mounting a scale, such as a surveyor's rod. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,880 which issued to Hall on July 20, 1982 shows a tripod for holding a surveyor's rod in a vertical position eccentric to the apex of the tripod. U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,176 shows a different tripod for mounting a scale generally through the center of the apex of the tripod. U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,589 which issued to Myeress on Oct. 14, 1975 shows a base to hold a scale and including an array of leveling screws to ensure that the scale extends generally vertically. Other structures for holding surveryor's rods or other targets in a vertical position are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,870 which issued to Hentschel on Jan. 22, 1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,439 which issued to Shoemaker on July 21, 1987. As with the previously described structures, these various scale holders are of limited versatility and would be impractical for many industrial applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,244 issued to Bailey on June 8, 1982 and shows a tripod-like structure similar to those described above, but adapted to hold a level in a horizontal position. Once again, this prior art apparatus is of limited versatility and would be of little use in many industrial or manufacturing operations. The prior art further includes devices for fixing a scale generally parallel to a planar surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,638 which issued to Harder on Apr. 5, 1983 shows a clamp for fixing a surveyor's rod parallel to a mounting structure such as an elongated pole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,245 issued to Mayor on Feb. 12, 1985, and shows a clamping apparatus for securing a scale parallel to an assembly jig.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,512 issued to Bod et al. on Apr. 25, 1978 and shows a hand-held apparatus for determining the straightness of a lumber cut. The apparatus merely is intended to ensure that a scale is held orthogonal to the surface of lumber to be measured.
The above-described prior art shows various structures for holding a scale in a specified alignment for a specific measurement function. While most of these devices may be useful for their particular intended functions, they are of substantially limited versatility, and cannot accommodate the broad array of measurement needs that are likely to be encountered in industrial workplaces.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for precisely holding a scale in each of a plurality of different alignment positions.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a simple apparatus for precisely holding a scale in at least two orthogonally disposed alignments.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for holding a scale either orthogonal to or parallel to either a planar surface or an arcuate surface.
It an additional object of the subject invention to provide a scale-holding apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a scale holder that can accept commercially available measurement scales.